Pups and the Succubus
Summary When a new girl arrives in Adventure Bay and Katie and Ace are jealous when she suduce Danny and Ryder it's up to Team Rubble-Doo to solve this case in this Scooby-Doo mystery Charecters PAW Patrol Chase Skye Marshall Rocky Rubble Zuma Everest Tracker Ryder Carlos Jake Mr Porter Katie Danny Mayor Goodway Cali Sally (The Succubus) Ace Sorensen Story (We open our episode on Carlos and Tracker digging) Tracker:Carlos mi amigo we are doing great on this. Carlos:You bet Tracker we'll have this done by lunchtime. Tracker:Yeah. Si i am hungry. Carlos:Yeah well this'll be over in a minute. (Hits something) Carlos:I think we hit something. Tracker:That adds up. (They move the dirt off of a sarcauffiugs) Carlos:Look Tracker and these symbols they mean something Tracker:What do they say? Carlos:(Pulls out translation book)Thus whoever opens this coffin will have the terror released upon the world. Tracker:We better get this to the museum. (Carlos turns the nob it opens to revile a beautiful girl) Carlos:Hi. (Wakes up smiles revealing fangs) Girl:(Hisses as she says)Hi. Carlos:Ahhhhh! Tracker:Come run vominos! (They get out and run) (We dissolve to darkness and come back to Daytime at Mr. Porter's we see Ryder the paw patrol cali and Katie Ace and Danny eating lunch) Ryder:So about our latest mission what did everyone think? Danny:Scary as shit. Ace:I got scared the hell out of me. Ryder:Yeah it was shitty but good. Chase:Ryder it was only just an old homeless man doing drugs and drinking alcohol. Katie:That was crap Chase. Skye:Yeah and those stupid people in costumes don't know what the hell they're doing. Cali:Scared the living shit out of me. Ace:So Danny when the eclipse comes you wanna come over to my house and see it? Danny:Sure. And it's Daring Danny X. Chase:Look here comes carlos and tracker. (They head over) Carlos:Hey guys we were just attacked by a succubus. Tracker:Si a female demon who has sexual things with males. Carlos:It happens only when there's an eclipse. Ryder:There's an eclipse in a few days. (Mayor Goodway comes over with a beautiful girls Ryder's age and brown curly hair) Mayor Goodway:Ryder this is Sally she's new here perhaps one of the newest inhibitors we've ever had. (She has some feathuers that of the succubus) Sally:Hi you must be Zack Ryder Jr the former junior championship boxer. I've heard so much about you. (His privates do the up thing) Katie:Ryder! Ryder:What? Mayor Goodway:I thought you would take a break from meddling in mysteries so you could show Sally around. Danny:(With hearts in his eyes)With pleasure! Ace:But Danny what about our date?! I mean uh eclipse watching? Danny:That's only in a few days. Ryder:Here Sally let me show you around. Danny:No me! Ryder:Backoff you daredevil son of a bitch! Danny:Away from the new girl spiked hair! Sally:Boys boys please! You can both show me around Adventure Bay. Ryder:Of course we could. we're pals right Danny? Danny:Yeah. (They walk off and Mr Porter comes with lunch) Mr.Porter:Pizzas tacos cheeseburgers and salad. Katie:OK after lunch we can go investigate this new girl. Ace(As her and Katie put their hands with each other and in almost a hand shake)Love,love. (Scene changer Everest's badge) (Jake and Everest are working on an old cabin)Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Dark Category:Deaths Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Depressing Category:Stories Category:Scary Category:Story